skywalkerfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Film
Star Wars conosciuto qui in Italia anche come Guerre Stellari è una saga cinematografica creata da George Lucas. La trama, scritta negli anni 1970, è una delle poche serie di space opera nel cinema. Fin dall'inizio pensato come tre trilogie, i primi film prodotti facevano parte della trilogia di mezzo, a partire dal quarto capitolo Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza, uscito il 25 maggio 1977 negli Stati Uniti d'America (il 21 ottobre dello stesso anno in Italia) e divenne subito un fenomeno, grazie alla miscela di elementi presi da cinema, fumetti e televisione diventato universo espanso. Il 30 ottobre 2012, con l'annuncio dell'acquisizione della LucasFilm da parte della The Walt Disney Company, viene annunciata ufficialmente la produzione di una terza trilogia (sempre negata dallo stesso Lucas, negli anni successivi alla conclusione della prequel trilogy), nonché seguito della vecchia, con: Star Wars Episodio VII: Il risveglio della forza (titolo ufficiale: Star Wars - The Force Awakens) che è uscito il 16 dicembre in Italia e il 18 dicembre 2015 negli Stati Uniti. Inoltre è stata annunciata la produzione di una trilogia di Spin-off dedicati a tre determinati personaggi diversi visti nelle due trilogie, e usciranno ciascuno ad un anno di distanza da ogni nuovo capitolo della nuova trilogia, in modo da avere dal 2015 al 2020 un film di Star Wars ogni anno. Nel corso degli anni hanno preso anche dei Premi e Riconoscimenti I film della saga La saga di Star Wars realizzata finora è formata da due trilogie. La prima, chiamata poi Trilogia Classica e realizzata a cavallo tra gli anni 1970 e gli anni 1980, è composta da Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza, uscito in America il 25 maggio 1977, Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora, uscito il 21 maggio 1980, e Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi, uscito il 25 maggio 1983. Nel 1997, in corrispondenza con il ventesimo anniversario della saga, Lucas distribuì le Edizioni Speciali dei film nei cinema. Queste nuove versioni presentavano diverse alterazioni. Lucas, infatti, ha sempre sostenuto di essere riuscito a rendere sullo schermo solo il 60% di quello che aveva scritto, a causa dei limiti degli effetti speciali. Con l'avvento delle nuove tecnologie digitali, le scene che prima erano impossibili da realizzare, diventavano adesso fattibili. Inoltre, in previsione dell'uscita de La minaccia fantasma, che avrebbe previsto l'uso massiccio di queste nuove tecniche, le edizioni speciali servivano come banco di prova per le immagini di sintesi. I tre film verranno poi modificati nuovamente in occasione dell'uscita in DVD della trilogia e successivamente modificati ancora per l'uscita in Blu-ray Il 19 maggio 1999 uscì il tanto atteso primo prequel, Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, seguito il 16 maggio 2002 da Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni e il 19 maggio 2005 da Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith. Voci su possibili prosecuzioni della saga si sono succedute per diversi anni, fino a quando, nell'ottobre 2012, contemporaneamente all'annuncio della vendita di LucasFilm a The Walt Disney Company, è stata anche annunciata l'intenzione di produrre un nuovo capitolo della saga da far uscire nei cinema nel 2015, articolo de Il Sole 24 ore, del 30 ottobre 2012. Il primo film di questa nuova serie sarà diretto dal regista J.J. Abrams con le musiche di John Williams. Il 7 novembre 2013 viene confermato che Star Wars: Episodio VII dovrebbe uscire nelle sale cinematografiche in contemporanea mondiale il 18 dicembre 2015, con l'inizio delle riprese previsto nella primavera del 2014 Il nuovo film sarà ambientato circa 30 anni dopo gli eventi di Guerre stellari - Il ritorno dello Jedi. I film di animazione Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) che è stato girato nel 2008; Star Wars Rebels: Scintilla di ribellione che è stato girato nel 2014; Star Wars Rebels: L'assedio di Lothal nel 2015. Sebbene i due film non facciano direttamente parte della saga originale, gli avvenimenti che narrano si possono porre: per Star Wars: The Clone Wars film e serie animata tra L'attacco dei cloni e La vendetta dei Sith e per Star Wars Rebels film e serie animata tra La vendetta dei sith e Una nuova speranza. Trilogia prequel La nuova trilogia in inglese prequel trilogy è il termine usato per descrivere i tre prequel, che narra gli eventi antecedenti alla trilogia originale. I tre film sono: * Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma * Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni * Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith Trama ''La minaccia fantasma'' Il Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e il suo padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi vengono mandati sul pianeta Naboo per mediare una disputa tra la Repubblica Galattica e la corrotta Federazione dei Mercanti, ma, dopo il fallimento della mediazione, trovano un gungan di nome Jar Jar Binks e vengono incaricati di proteggere la regina del pianeta, Padmé Amidala. I tre, a causa di un guasto all'iperpropulsore, devono atterrare sul pianeta desertico Tatooine, dove incontrano Anakin Skywalker, uno schiavo di nove anni, che Qui-Gon crede essere il Prescelto, cioè colui il quale porterà equilibrio nella Forza. Dopo aver vinto la libertà del ragazzo in una gara di sgusci, Anakin lascia la madre e il pianeta. Vanno su Coruscant al Consiglio dei jedi. Durante la battaglia tra Naboo e la Gilda del commercio, Qui-Gon viene ucciso nello scontro con Darth Maul, che verrà in seguito sconfitto da Obi-Wan. Il padawan promette al maestro morente di addestrare Anakin affinché diventi un Jedi. Pochi giorni dopo, Obi-Wan e Anakin vengono accolti come eroi su Naboo, onorati da Amidala e dal nuovo cancelliere della Repubblica, Palpatine. ''L'attacco dei cloni'' Dieci anni dopo, il misterioso signore dei Sith, Darth Sidious, assieme al Jedi rinnegato Dooku, crea la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, conosciuti anche come i Separatisti, un'alleanza di sistemi planetari che stanno tentando la secessione dalla Repubblica. Palpatine, allora, riceve dei poteri d'emergenza per creare un esercito di cloni in modo da combattere questi separatisti. Intanto, il giovane Anakin Skywalker viene assegnato come guardia a Padmé, ormai diventata senatrice. I due si innamoreranno, nonostante il codice Jedi impedisca ad Anakin qualunque attaccamento amoroso con una persona. Palpatine, nel frattempo, cerca di indebolire il legame tra Obi-Wan e il suo padawan. La situazione peggiora quando la madre di Anakin, Shmi Skywalker, viene uccisa dai sabbipodi, e il giovane Jedi si vendica, facendo strage di innocenti. Le Guerre dei cloni esplodono improvvisamente, dopo la battaglia di Geonosis, durante la quale Anakin perde un braccio in un duello con Dooku. Padmé e il giovane Skywalker si sposano pochi giorni dopo, con una cerimonia segreta su Naboo, alla quale partecipano solo C-3PO e R2-D2. ''La vendetta dei Sith'' Le guerre dei cloni, a tre anni dal loro inizio, sono in pieno svolgimento e le truppe repubblicane crollano sotto gli attacchi dei separatisti. Anakin incontra segretamente Padmé, e lei gli comunica di essere in attesa di un bambino. Palpatine desta preoccupazione nel Consiglio Jedi: i suoi poteri aumentano a dismisura. Obi Wan e il Consiglio dei Jedi incaricano Anakin di tenere sotto controllo il Cancelliere. Se questi non avrà rimesso i poteri speciali alla fine della guerra civile, dovrà essere deposto dalla sua carica. Anakin, intanto, ha continui sogni premonitori che descrivono la morte di Padmé. Palpatine, per attrarre il giovane verso il Lato Oscuro, decide di raccontargli la storia di Darth Plagueis, un Sith che, cercando l'immortalità per i suoi cari, arrivò a conoscere alcuni dei più profondi segreti della Forza: il Lato Oscuro. Ma la rivelazione finale arriva solo più tardi: il Cancelliere è l'Oscuro Signore dei Sith, Darth Sidious. Confuso, Anakin va dal Maestro Mace Windu, e gli comunica la sua scoperta. Windu si avvia per arrestare Palpatine, mentre Anakin si ricorda delle parole dell'Oscuro Signore e corre per impedire che questi venga ucciso. Windu ingaggia un duello per eliminare il Cancelliere che, dopo essere stato sconfitto, grazie all'aiuto di Anakin, ormai al servizio del Lato Oscuro, prevale e uccide il maestro Jedi. In una seduta del Senato, Palpatine accusa i Jedi di alto tradimento e si autoproclama Imperatore Galattico. Nel frattempo, Obi-Wan e Yoda apprendono gli omicidi commessi da Anakin. Kenobi, allora, si incontra sul pianeta vulcanico Mustafar, con il suo allievo e Padmé. Anakin, credendo che sua moglie lo stia tradendo, la strozza con l'uso della Forza, riducendola in fin di vita. Obi-Wan e Anakin ingaggiano una violenta battaglia e mentre Skywalker tenta di attaccare il suo Maestro, questi lo priva delle gambe e dell'unico braccio naturale rimastogli lasciandolo moribondo vicino ad un fiume di lava. Sidious lo soccorre in tempo e lo porta in salvo sulla sua navicella dove viene operato e dotato di uno scafandro salvavita, diventando Lord è Anakin Skywalker #Darth Vader. Intanto, Padmé muore dando alla luce i due piccoli figli, Luke Skywalker e Leila Organa, che vengono separati e condotti in luoghi dove i due Sith non percepiranno la loro presenza: lui su Tatooine, e lei su Alderaan. Trilogia originale La Trilogia originale, o trilogia classica, è il termine per descrivere i primi tre film distribuiti della saga. L'espressione fa riferimento alle prime versioni delle pellicole (non quelle, cioè, apparse nei cinema nel 1997 o in DVD nel 2004). I tre film sono: * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza * Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora * Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi Trama ''Una nuova speranza'' Sono trascorsi diciannove anni dalla fondazione dell'Impero Galattico. L'Imperatore Palpatine ha rafforzato il suo potere sulla Galassia, mentre Dart Fener ha inseguito e ucciso gli ultimi cavalieri Jedi sopravvissuti. Nel frattempo l'Alleanza Ribelle si sta riorganizzando. A sorpresa, i ribelli sferrano un attacco alla flotta imperiale ed entrano in possesso delle planimetrie della Morte Nera, capace di distruggere con il suo raggio mortale un pianeta intero. Durante la fuga verso Tatooine la principessa Leila Organa, membro dell'Alleanza, viene imprigionata, ma riesce a trasmettere le planimetrie nella memoria del piccolo droide R2-D2 (C1-P8), che, accompagnato dal droide C-3PO (D-3BO), sbarca sul desertico Tatooine alla ricerca di Obi-Wan Kenobi. I due vengono catturati e venduti a Owen Lars, che vive insieme alla moglie e al nipote Luke Skywalker, il quale scopre la loro provenienza e la loro necessità di incontrare il vecchio Kenobi, che conosce da molti anni. Dopo aver compreso la gravità dell'evento, il vecchio Obi-Wan racconta a Luke che suo padre, allievo e amico, è caduto per il tradimento di Dart Fener durante la Guerra dei Cloni. Obi-Wan inoltre comincia a spiegare la filosofia Jedi a Luke. Quando il giovane scopre che i soldati dell'Impero hanno assassinato i Lars nella loro fattoria, il giovane accetta di seguire Obi Wan e di apprendere la via della Forza. Per il viaggio reclutano il contrabbandiere Ian Solo, pilota dell'astronave Millennium Falcon, e il suo co-pilota, lo wookiee Chewbecca. Il Millennium Falcon giunge finalmente sulla Morte Nera, dove Luke e Ian scoprono che la principessa è prigioniera dell'Impero, riuscendo a salvarla. Intanto Obi-Wan e Dart Fener si rincontrano e si affrontano a duello; al termine di quest'ultimo l'ormai anziano Ben Kenobi decide di fondersi con la forza, perdendo quindi il suo corpo materiale divenendo solo spirito. Giunti sulla luna del pianeta Yavin, si uniscono ai ribelli, i quali scoprono i punti deboli della Morte Nera, e si preparano a distruggerla. L'enorme arma di distruzione viene dunque attaccata dai ribelli, e distrutta grazie all'intervento di Luke. Delle forze imperiali si salva solo Dart Fener, che fugge via. Vinse 6 premi Oscar nel 1977: suono, montaggio, scenografia, effetti speciali, costumi, colonna sonora, più un premio speciale per gli effetti sonori. ''L'Impero colpisce ancora'' Le forze ribelli sono costrette a rifugiarsi sul pianeta ghiacciato Hoth per sfuggire alla persecuzione da parte delle armate imperiali. Queste, ancora una volta guidate dal perfido Dart Fener sono decise una volta per tutte a stroncare i focolai di ribellione, soprattutto dopo la distruzione della Morte Nera. Attaccati in forze, i ribelli devono lasciare il pianeta: mentre Leila e Ian Solo si dirigono verso il pianeta Bespin, Luke Skywalker, "consigliato" dallo spirito di Obi-Wan Kenobi, fa rotta per Dagobah, dove verrà addestrato dal maestro Jedi Yoda. Giunti a Cloud City, la capitale di Bespin governata da Lando Calrissian, Leila e Ian trovano Dart Fener ad attenderli e vengono imprigionati. Intanto Luke prosegue il tirocinio come cavaliere Jedi, ma avvertendo il pericolo in cui si trovano i due amici, non esita a partire per Bespin. Qui, in un lungo duello con Dart Fener, nel quale perderà una mano, scoprirà la verità: Fener è suo padre, un cavaliere Jedi, un tempo chiamato Anakin Skywalker, votato al lato oscuro della Forza. Mentre l'Oscuro Signore dei Sith invita il figlio a seguirlo alla corte dell'imperatore, Lando riesce a soccorrere il ragazzo e a liberare Leila, Ian invece viene imprigionato e dato a un cacciatore di taglie, Boba Fett, per essere consegnato allo spietato Jabba the Hutt, creditore di Ian. Riunitisi, Luke, Leila e Lando lasciano Bespin con l'impegno di ritrovare e liberare il loro amico. Vinse 2 premi Oscar nel 1980 per il miglior sonoro e per i migliori effetti visivi. ''Il ritorno dello Jedi'' La principessa Leila Organa, alla testa delle forze ribelli, fa rotta verso il pianeta desertico Tatooine insieme al cavaliere Jedi Luke per salvare il suo amato Ian Solo, tenuto prigioniero del perfido Jabba the Hutt. Riusciti rocambolescamente a liberare l'amico, scoprono che l'Impero ha messo mano alla costruzione di una nuova Morte Nera, una stazione spaziale capace di distruggere un intero pianeta. Per neutralizzarla occorre però disattivarne lo scudo spaziale di protezione, la cui fonte d'energia si trova sulla luna boscosa di Endor, abitata dagli Ewoks. Durante il soggiorno sulla luna boscosa, Ian scopre da Leila, della quale è innamorato, che Luke e la principessa stessa sono fratello e sorella. Nel frattempo il perfido Dart Fener attira il figlio Luke in un ultimo, mortale duello sotto gli occhi dell'Imperatore Palpatine: mentre Leila, Ian e Lando Calrissian sono impegnati nell'assedio alla Morte Nera, Luke viene sopraffatto da Palpatine con i poteri del lato oscuro della Forza. È il momento in cui Fener si trova a decidere tra i due lati della Forza: con un incredibile sforzo riesce a salvare Luke e ad uccidere l'imperatore, ma a causa dei danni inflitti da quest'ultimo muore poco dopo tra le braccia del figlio. La stazione orbitante viene distrutta e Luke riesce a ricongiungersi con Ian e Leila. L'ultima, toccante sequenza lo vede sorridere agli spiriti guida dei suoi maestri Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda, ai quali si è infine unito quello di suo padre, il cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Vinse il premio Oscar 1983 per i migliori effetti speciali visivi. Trilogia Sequel La Trilogia sequel, è il termine per descrivere i nuovi tre film della saga che usciranno dal 2015 in poi. I tre film sono: * Star Wars Episodio VII: Il risveglio della forza * Star Wars Episodio VIII: Gli ultimi Jedi * Star Wars Episodio IX: L'ascesa di Skywalker Trama ''Il risveglio della forza'' Trent'anni dopo la sconfitta dell'Impero Galattico, Luke Skywalker è scomparso, e una nuova minaccia è sorta: si tratta del Primo Ordine, guidato dal misterioso leader supremo Snoke e dal suo discepolo nelle vie oscure della Forza, Kylo Ren. Le forze militari rette dal Generale Leia Organa, la nuova Resistenza (insieme ad improbabili eroi messi insieme dal Fato) sono l'unica speranza per la galassia. Spin-off Gli Spin-off è un'insieme di film che appartengono al mondo di Star Wars. * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) * Star Wars Rebels: Scintilla di ribellione * Star Wars Rebels: L'assedio di Lothal * Star Wars Rebels: Il crepuscolo dell'apprendista * Star Wars Rebels: Passi in ombra * Rogue One: A Star Wars story * Solo: A Star Wars story Trama Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) Le Guerre dei Cloni sconvolgono la galassia e gli eroici Cavalieri Jedi si battono per mantenere l'ordine e riportare la pace. Ad Anakin Skywalker e alla sua allieva Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, viene affidata una missione dall'esito cruciale, una missione che li pone di fronte al re del crimine Jabba the Hutt. Ma il Conte Dooku e i suoi agenti malvagi, compresa la spietata Asajj Ventress, non si fermeranno davanti a niente pur di impedire ad Anakin e ad Ahsoka di compiere la loro missione. Intanto sulla linea del fronte delle Guerre dei Cloni, Obi-Wan Kenobi e il Maestro Yoda guidano l'imponente esercito dei cloni nel valoroso tentativo di resistere alle forze del lato oscuro. Star Wars Rebels: Scintilla di ribellione Sono trascorsi quattordici anni dalla fondazione dell'Impero Galattico e sul piccolo pianeta di Lothal un quattordicenne di nome Ezra Bridger fugge insieme ad un gruppetto di individui, creando scompiglio tra le truppe Imperiali per le vie di Lothal City. Il gruppo è capeggiato da Kanan Jarrus, che si rivelerà essere un Jedi scampato all'Ordine 66, la Mandaloriana Sabine Wren, il Lasat Garazeb "Zeb" Orellios, la Twi'lek Hera Syndulla e il droide astromeccanico C1-10P detto "Chopper". Ezra si unisce al gruppo, anche se inizialmente non è ben voluto dal resto degli altri ma, quando verrà catturato dall'agente del Servizio di Sicurezza Imperiale Kallus, verrà da loro soccorso. Una volta rubate delle armi dall'Impero, il gruppo decide di liberare degli schiavi Wookiee tenuti prigionieri su Kessel. Kanan rivela agli Imperiali di essere un Jedi, salvando poco dopo Ezra dall'attacco di Kallus. Gli Wookiee vengono liberati ma la minaccia dell'Impero è sempre incombente, soprattutto dopo che Kallus ha riferito all'Inquisitore Imperiale dell'attacco su Kessel. Inoltre si scopre che Ezra è in grado di usare la Forza, e verrà preso come Padawan da Kanan. Star Wars Rebels: L'assedio di Lothal Dopo la sconfitta del Grande Inquisitore su Mustafar, l'Imperatore Palpatine ha mandato il suo allievo malvagio, Dart Vader, su Lothal per fermare i Ribelli; il ministro SMaketh Tua, terrorizzata dall'idea di venire uccisa dal Signore Oscuro dei Sith, decide di chiedere aiuto a Kanan e agli altri, che si sono riuniti con la flotta ribelle di caccia A-Wing del comandante Jun Sato e di Ahsoka Tano. Giunti sul pianeta, Kanan, Ezra ed Hera raggiungono Tua ma non appena cercano di fuggire la donna rimane uccisa nell'esplosione della grande navetta imperiale, sotto gli occhi dello spregevole agente Kallus (che era lì come scorta di Tua). Kanan e gli altri fuggono e scoprono che la morte di Maketh Tua era già stata organizzata da Fener per attirare i Ribelli in trappola e incolparli così della morte del primo ministro, per far sì che venissero considerati dalla popolazione dei criminali. I nostri riescono poi a recuperare numerose apparecchiature e generatori di scudi ma vengono bloccati da Fener e da un manipolo di Stormtroopers: Kanan ed Ezra affrontano in duello il Sith ma è evidente la loro inferiorità al confronto del potente e tenebroso avversario, e Kanan viene ferito ad una spalla. Nonostante questo, però, i due riescono a fuggire ed Hera chiede aiuto a Lando Calrissian che fornisce loro uno stratagemma per poter uscire dal pianeta senza farsi notare dagli Star Destroyer in orbita; ed è lì, nei pressi del campo di Lando, che Ezra e Kanan si accorgono che Tarkintown è stata completamente bruciata dall'Impero, come monito per i Ribelli. I nostri si ricongiungono con la flotta del comandante Sato e non si accorgono che la loro navetta era stata tracciata da Vader, il quale poco dopo attacca lo Squadrone Phoenix di A-Wing con il suo caccia avanzato TIE abbattendone un numero considerevole. Tornati sullo Spettro, i nostri eroi cercano di fermare Vader e Ahsoka si rende improvvisamente conto che tra lei e il misterioso assalitore c'è un nesso, il che la fa brevemente svenire. Anche Fener, distratto da Ahsoka, non riesce a concludere l'attacco all'incrociatore di Sato che riesce a salvarsi, come del resto anche Kanan e gli altri ribelli. Scampata la minaccia Ahsoka si chiede chi possa essere quel misterioso individuo ma un sospetto si annida con forza nella sua mente. Sul Destroyer, intanto, Vader riceve una comunicazione olografica da Palpatine, rivelandogli che l'apprendista Padawan di Anakin Skywalker è ancora viva. L'Imperatore, appresa questa notizia, ordina a Vader di cercarla perché in questo modo avrebbero automaticamente trovato agli Jedi superstiti; per far questo ordina inoltre al suo apprendista di inviare ben due Inquisitori su Lothal per dargli la caccia: Quinto Fratello e Settima Sorella. Star Wars Rebels: Il crepuscolo dell'apprendista Ezra, Kanan e Ahsoka Tano partono con Chopper e il Fantasma alla volta di Malachor, il misterioso pianeta che Yoda ha detto ad Ezra di cercare. I tre atterrano e si ritrovano davanti degli strani monoliti con delle scritte antiche incise sopra; mentre Ahsoka prova a leggerle Ezra tocca inavvertitamente uno di quei monoliti, il quale crea una voragine nel terreno dove i tre precipitano. Una volta caduti i tre vedono una grande struttura piramidale dalla sommità rossa e Ahsoka riconosce essa come un Tempio Sith; mentre camminano vedono diverse figure umane/aliene di pietra: Kanan spiega che tanti anni prima su quel pianeta era avvenuta un'importante battaglia tra i Jedi e i Sith, senza però sapere chi di questi abbia trionfato. Improvvisamente, però, una delle statue si anima e attacca Kanan: è un misterioso Inquisitore mascherato noto come Ottavo Fratello. Durante la lotta Ezra precipita in un'altra voragine, mentre Kanan e Ahsoka inseguono Ottavo Fratello; qui Ezra trova un vecchio, che si fa chiamare "Vecchio maestro", che gli rivela di essere stato un utilizzatore della Forza molto tempo addietro e che vorrebbe solo vendicarsi dei Sith, dato che gli hanno portato via suo fratello e la sua vita, proponendo ad Ezra di cercare la conoscenza nel Tempio Sith. Nel frattempo Ahsoka e Kanan raggiungono Ottavo Fratello mentre Chopper riesce a prendere il controllo del suo prototipo avanzato di caccia TIE, sparandogli addosso e disarmandolo, permettendo ad Ahsoka e Kanan di catturarlo. Ezra e il vecchio giungono dinanzi alla porta del Tempio e il ragazzo, dando sfogo alla sua rabbia, riesce ad aprirla: una volta all'interno del Tempio, il vecchio si rivela essere Darth Maul. I due giungono dinanzi ad una gigantesca piattaforma sulla quale vi è posto un antico Olocrone Sith che Ezra riesce a recuperare; nel frattempo Ahsoka, Kanan e Ottavo Fratello giungono dinanzi alla porta del Tempio ma vengono attaccati da Quinto Fratello e Settima Sorella, i quali liberano il loro compagno catturato. In quel momento sopraggiungono Maul ed Ezra, i quali si aggregano a Kanan e Ahsoka e riescono a scacciare i tre Inquisitori. I quattro raggiungono la sommità del Tempio ma vengono attaccati dagli Inquisitori: qui, mentre Ahsoka e Kanan combattono contro Quinto Fratello, Maul uccide a sangue freddo Settima Sorella dopo aver inutilmente ordinato ad Ezra di farlo al suo posto. Successivamente Maul ordina ad Ezra di raggiungere la sommità del Tempio e corre in soccorso di Ahsoka e Kanan, uccidendo a sangue freddo Quinto Fratello mentre Ottavo Fratello, nel disperato tentativo di fuggire, muore cadendo nel baratro sottostante a causa di un malfunzionamento della sua spada laser. In quel momento, però, Maul acceca Kanan e dichiara a gran voce di voler prendere Ezra come suo nuovo apprendista e che in realtà il Tempio è una gigantesca e antica stazione da battaglia adibita a super-arma; aveva infatti bisogno dell'olocrone Sith per poterla azionare, per poter così distruggere i suoi nemici. Mentre Ahsoka corre da Ezra, Kanan, utilizzando una maschera per coprirsi gli occhi sfigurati, affronta Maul e riesce a sconfiggerlo (nonostante la cecità) facendolo precipitare nel baratro. Ezra, frattanto, ha utilizzato l'olocrone per aprire una struttura interna della camera sulla sommità del Tempio, dove scopre che in realtà è una potente super-arma. Ezra capisce che Maul li ha ingannati e cerca di avvertire Kanan e Ahsoka ma viene interrotto dall'inaspettato arrivo del malvagio Dart Vader. Questi, intenzionato ad apprendere i segreti dell'Olocrone, ingaggia un combattimento con Ezra, che brevemente viene sconfitto dal Sith. Poco prima che Ezra venga però ucciso, sopraggiunge Ahsoka; Vader, visibilmente stupito dall'arrivo della sua vecchia allieva, tenta di portarla a se, promettendole clemenza a cambio di informazioni sugli Jedi rimasti e ribadendole che Anakin, essendo un debole era stato distrutto da Vader stesso. Ahsoka gli risponde che il suo maestro non sarebbe mai potuto essere tanto spregevole e che lo avrebbe vendicato. Poco dopo inizia un furioso combattimento tra maestro e apprendista. Nel mentre, sopraggiunge Kanan che, pur essendo ferito, aiuta il suo Padawan a recuperare l'Olocrone, tale atto però fa collassare il tempio. Ahsoka, intanto, continua a combattere col vecchio maestro, ma questi, con un gioco di astuzia riesce a farla cadere in un baratro; Fener è inizialmente intenzionato a seguire la ragazza, ma vedendo che il tempio stava collassando decide di andare a recuperare il prezioso Olocrone. Ahsoka è però sopravvissuta e prontamente si dirige anche lei verso la stanza dell'Olocrone per salvare i suoi amici da Fener e vedendo questi cercare di catturare Ezra e Kanan, interviene colpendo Vader all'elmo, spaccandogliene una parte. Ezra e Kanan scappano verso la nave di Chopper (arrivato anch'egli con Kanan), ma prima che Ahsoka possa fare un passo, Fener la chiama per nome ed essendo il suo elmo danneggiato, la ragazza ne riconosce la voce e dopo essersi girata, anche l'occhio; Ahsoka riconosciuto in Anakin, decide di rimanere con lui; il Sith in un primo momento è titubante sul da farsi, ma poco dopo le intima che se decide di rimanere con lui, allora dovrà andare in contro al suo destino. Inizia così un altro combattimento e poco dopo il tempio crolla ed Ezra e Kanan fuggono. Maul, anch'egli sopravvissuto, fugge utilizzando uno dei TIE e Vader, visibilmente provato dal combattimento, esce zoppicando dal Tempio, mentre Ahsoka scompare nell'oscurità. Ezra, invece, tornato sullo Spettro insieme ai suoi compagni, decide di tenere con sé l'olocrone. Nel finale dell'episodio si nota l'inquietante sguardo del ragazzo mentre riesce ad aprire l'olocrone. Star Wars Rebels: Passi in ombra Ezra, Sabine, Zeb e Chopper sono incaricati di far evadere Hondo da un centro di detenzione imperiale in cambio di importanti informazioni riguardo dei vecchi bombardieri della repubblica. Durante la fuga Ezra usa i suoi poteri della Forza per uccidere senza pietà gli Stormtrooper di guardia. Sabine, notando questo comportamento poco ortodosso per un Jedi gli chiede se era stato Kanan a insegnarglielo. Ezra risponde di no, che lo aveva imparato da solo. Nella scena seguente, una volta tornati al sicuro sullo Spettro, si vede Ezra intento a ricevere le oscure lezioni dall'olocrone Sith che era riuscito ad aprire. Successivamente Kanan, che ha scoperto dell'olocrone, lo prende con se e si allontana dal gruppo per meditare, mentre Ezra, Zeb, Chopper, Hondo e il capitano Rex partono per una missione di ricognizione e scoprono che nella stazione imperiale stanno smantellando uno a uno tutti i bombardieri. Ezra, promosso a tenente, decide di intervenire subito dicendo che più aspettano e meno bombardieri rimarranno. Una volta atterrati, Ezra distrugge il reattore della base per disabilitare i blocchi dei bombardieri, portano però la base all'autodistruzione. Intanto la meditazione ha portato Kanan a incontrare Bendu, un guardiano della Forza, che gli insegna a vedere attraverso la forza e prende l'olocrone per custodirlo meglio. Dopo aver abbandonato la stazione con i bombardieri Sabine si accorge che l'Impero, sotto l'ordine dello spietato e sinistro Grand'ammiraglio Thrawn, aveva disabilitato le iperguida. Quando tutto sembra perduto Kanan e la forza ribelle arrivano a salvarli. Tuttavia Thrawn tranquillizza gli ufficiali imperiali che tutto sta andando secondo i piani e che il suo scopo è spazzar via tutta la ribellione e non solo una cellula. A Star Wars story: Rogue One Ambientazione Gli eventi di Guerre stellari prendono luogo in una galassia fittizia, in un non specificato tempo. La maggior parte dei personaggi sono identici agli umani, anche se gli alieni sono molto comuni; ricorrono spesso i robot, detti droidi e costruiti per servire a vari scopi, ed i viaggi nello spazio. Gran parte dei pianeti sono affiliati alla Repubblica Galattica e successivamente all'Impero Galattico. Uno degli elementi chiave della saga è la Forza, una onnipresente forza, un campo di energia mistico generato da tutti gli esseri viventi che pervade l'universo e tutto ciò che esso contiene. Nel primo film viene descritta come "Un campo di energia. Ci avvolge, ci penetra, mantiene unita tutta la galassia". Chiunque sia in grado di manipolare la Forza apprende abilità mistiche, come la psicocinesi, la chiaroveggenza, precognizione e controllo della mente, e ne amplifica altre, come i riflessi e l'agilità. Il loro spirito, inoltre, resiste anche dopo la morte fisica. Sebbene la Forza sia usata per scopi positivi, ha anche un lato oscuro, che provoca ira, aggressività e odio. I sei film sono la storia di Anakin Skywalker, di come diviene un cavaliere Jedi per poi passare al Lato Oscuro della Forza e, infine, redimersi grazie all'aiuto del figlio Luke, sconfiggendo i Sith come previsto dalla profezia. Guerre stellari presenta elementi del genere fantastico, come i cavalieri (rappresentati dai Jedi), Streghe di Dathomir, Spada laser dai poteri illimitati, maghi e principesse, e motivi e temi fantascientifici, come i robot e i viaggi nello spazio.L'Impero dei sogni: la storia di Star Wars, documentario apparso nel cofanetto DVD di Guerre stellari - La trilogia originale Il mondo di Guerre stellari, contrariamente a molti film fantascientifici, con atmosfere e luoghi intonsi, mostrava ambienti sporchi e logori. La visione di Lucas di un "Universo usato" fu poi riutilizzata in molti film del genere come Alien, Interceptor - Il guerriero della strada, ambientato in un deserto post-apocalittico, e Blade Runner. Produzione Aspetti tecnici Tutti i film della serie sono stati girati con un aspect ratio di 2.35:1 e, per quanto riguarda L'attacco dei cloni e La vendetta dei Sith, con telecamere appositamente costruite dalla Sony che registrano immagini digitali in alta definizione. Effetti sonori Lucas ingaggiò Ben Burtt per supervisionare gli effetti sonori di Una nuova speranza. Il lavoro di Burtt fu talmente innovativo che l'Academy gli conferì uno Oscar speciale di riconoscimento. La Lucasfilm sviluppò il sistema audio THX per Il ritorno dello Jedi, primo film ad essere presentato nei cinema con questo sistema sonoro. Colonna sonora Le colonne sonore dell'intera esalogia sono state composte da John Williams. L'idea di George Lucas per Guerre stellari era quella di una partitura con una musica operistica, che utilizzasse diversi stili musicali, derivati principalmente dagli idiomi del tardo romanticismo di Richard Strauss e dai lavori di Erich Korngold e Max Steiner. Ma se nel primo film della saga, Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza, Williams si ricollega a Gustav Holst, William Walton e Igor Stravinsky, creando musiche classiche, nei successivi si distanzierà da quel tipo di musica, incorporando riferimenti moderni. Guerre stellari è spesso accreditato per aver rivitalizzato sul finire degli anni 1970 la musica sinfonica e il suo uso nel cinema. Williams riportò in auge la tecnica del leitmotiv, spesso associata alle opere di Richard Wagner e, nel cinema, con quelle di Steiner. Un leitmotiv è un tema melodico che si associa e rappresenta un personaggio, un elemento della trama, un sentimento, un'idea o altri parti significative del film. Al contrario della varie fasi di produzioni, Lucas ha trovato un'immediata intesa con Williams, tanto da aver definito la loro collaborazione come "Un buon matrimonio". Citazioni Per sua stessa ammissione, Lucas, oltre a ripetere la composizione stilistica dei film in ogni pellicola, inserisce vari eventi, fatti o frasi che i personaggi ripetono in modo che le due trilogie siano in rima tra loro. Famoso esempio è quello costituito dalla ripetizione della frase Ho un brutto presentimento ("I have a bad feeling about this") da parte di Obi-Wan, che egli enuncia in tutti i film delle due trilogie; tra tutti i prequel, La vendetta dei Sith è quello che fa più riferimenti ed allusione agli altri due prequel e, in particolare, alla trilogia originale. Sceneggiature Le diverse affermazioni della LucasFilm e dello stesso Lucas non hanno mai reso chiare le origini delle sceneggiature dei film. Recentemente, l'autore Michael Kaminski ha tentato di rendere chiara la questione nel suo libro The Secret History of Star Wars, così come ha fatto Jonathan Rinzler in The Making of Star Wars, entrambi distribuiti nel 2007. Gli inizi L'idea iniziale del regista era quella di un film d'avventura fantascientifico. Insieme al produttore Gary Kurtz, tentarono di acquistare i diritti della serie Flash Gordon, per produrne un remake, ma l'alto costo dei diritti e il troppo controllo creativo che pretendevano i detentori convinsero Lucas a scrivere una sceneggiatura originale, in cui si potessero mescolare riferimenti ai serial degli anni trenta e alla mitologia classica. Nel 1971, la United Artist] si accordò con Lucas affinché girasse due film: American Graffiti e Guerre stellari, ma lo studio rifiutò quest'ultimo nelle prime fasi di produzione, a causa del suo alto costo di realizzazione e della relativa inesperienza del regista con film ad alto budget. Nello stesso periodo, Lucas ricevette il rifiuto di produrre il film anche dalla Universal Studios. Quando American Graffiti fu completato nel 1973, Lucas si preparò per girare il suo prossimo film. All'inizio del 1973, Lucas scrisse una breve storia intitolata "The Journal of the Whills", che racconta la storia dell'apprendista C.J. Thorpe come allievo del "Jedi-Bendu" Mace Windy. Frustrato dal fatto che la sua storia fosse troppo complessa da capire, Lucas scrisse un trattamento di tredici pagine chiamato The Star Wars, che si basava sul film di Akira Kurosawa La fortezza nascosta. Nel 1974, ampliò questo trattamento in un'abbozzata sceneggiatura, che comprendeva elementi come i Sith, la Morte Nera e un giovane protagonista chiamato Annikin Starkiller. Nella seconda versione, Lucas semplificò la storia e introdusse l'eroe proveniente dalla fattoria, cambiando il nome in Luke. A questo punto il padre del protagonista è ancora un personaggio attivo nella storia, e la Forza è diventata un potere sovrannaturale.> La versione successiva rimosse il personaggio del padre e lo rimpiazzò con un sostituto, chiamato Ben Kenobi. Nel 1976 venne preparata una quarta bozza per le riprese. Il film venne intitolato "Le avventure di Luke Starkiller, come narrate nel Giornale dei Whills, Saga I: Le Guerre stellari". Durante la produzione, Lucas cambiò il cognome di Luke in Skywalker e modificò il titolo, inizialmente "The Star Wars", in "Star Wars". Il sequel In quel periodo, Lucas pensò che sarebbe stato possibile produrre solo un film: la quarta bozza subì un ennesimo cambiamento di titolo e la pellicola venne resa autoconclusiva. Ma quando Guerre stellari divenne un successo globale, il regista decide di usare il film come punto di inizio per un elaborato serial. Il regista ha infatti ammesso di non aver mai delineato chiaramente una trama per i seguiti, ma di aver piuttosto gettato spunti e idee per degli eventuali episodi successivi. Lucas, che voleva creare un centro indipendente per produrre i suoi film (questo centro sarebbe poi diventato lo Skywalker Ranch), vide la serie come un'opportunità per realizzare questo sogno. Nel frattempo, Alan Dean Foster aveva già iniziato a scrivere il sequel, sotto forma di romanzo, ma George Lucas aveva progettato un seguito più complesso e il romanzo divenne un sequel apocrifo dal titolo La Gemma di Kaiburr. In seguito, Lucas, che aveva già preparato un trattamento chiamato L'Impero colpisce ancora, ingaggiò l'autrice fantascientifica Leigh Brackett per scrivere Guerre stellari II, assieme a lui. Nella prima bozza della Brackett, basandosi su questo trattamento, il padre di Luke appare come fantasma. Durante questo periodo, Lucas ha il tempo di delineare il numero di seguiti: alla rivista TIME rivelò di aver progettato dodici sequel, alla maniera dei serial a episodi. La scrittrice finì la prima stesura de L'Impero colpisce ancora all'inizio del 1978; Lucas si disse insoddisfatto dalla sceneggiatura, ma prima di poterne discutere con lei, la Brackett morì di cancro. Senza nessuno scrittore disponibile, Lucas dovette scrivere la seconda versione della sceneggiatura da solo. È proprio a questo punto che l'autore fa uso del termine "Episodio" e la sceneggiatura venne ribattezzata Episodio II. Ma il disappunto che Lucas provò nel leggere la prima sceneggiatura lo costrinse a cambiare idea sul corso che la storia avrebbe dovuto prendere: Dart Fener avrebbe dovuto essere il padre di Luke Secondo Lucas, la sceneggiatura di questo film fu più facile da scrivere, contrariamente alla difficile esperienza vissuta con il primo film, e ne scrisse due versioni nello stesso mese, aprile del 1978, entrambi contenenti il colpo di scena finale sulla vera identità di Dart Fener. Sottolineò ulteriormente l'aspetto più oscuro di questo film imprigionando Ian Solo nella carbonite. Questo nuovo filo narrativo ebbe degli immediati effetti sulla serie. Infatti, Lucas, dopo la seconda e terza bozza de L'Impero colpisce ancora, dove aveva introdotto per la prima volta questo punto, aggiusta e revisiona i vari background dei personaggi e della storia: Anakin Skywalker è il brillante studente di Obi-Wan Kenobi, ha un figlio (Luke) ma viene corrotto dall'Imperatore (ormai un Sith e non più un semplice politico) verso il Lato Oscuro della Forza, combatte Ben Kenobi, alle falde di un vulcano e viene resuscitato come Dart Fener; nel frattempo Kenobi nasconde Luke su Tatooine, mentre la Repubblica diventa Impero e Fener cattura e uccide tutti i cavalieri Jedi. Con queste nuove premesse, Lucas decise di dar vita ad una trilogia, spostando L'Impero colpisce ancora da Episodio II a Episodio V, nella bozza successiva. Lawrence Kasdan, che aveva appena completato la sceneggiatura de I predatori dell'arca perduta, fu ingaggiato per scrivere la versione finale della storia. Kasdan, il regista Kershner e il produttore Gary Kurtz videro il film come una pellicola più seria e adulta, che avrebbe portato la serie lontano dall'allegria e dalle avventure eroiche che contraddistinguevano il primo film. ''Jedi'' e la fine della saga Durante la scrittura di Episodio VI - La vendetta dello Jedi (poi rinominato Il ritorno dello Jedi, in quanto "Un Jedi non si vendica"),nel 1981, molto era cambiato: realizzare L'Impero colpisce ancora stressò il regista californiano e incrinò la sua vita personale. Stanco di tutto questo, decise di chiudere la saga con il terzo episodio. Nella prima bozza della sceneggiatura Dart Fener e l'Imperatore Palpatine si sarebbero dovuti combattere per il possesso di Luke, nella seconda versione Fener diventò un personaggio positivo. Lawrence Kasdan aiutò ancora una volta Lucas a portare a termine i vari fili narrativi: la terza bozza vedeva Fener redimersi esplicitamente. Questa piega avrebbe poi dato vita alla "Tragedia di Dart Fener", la quale sarebbe poi diventata la premessa per i prequel. Successivamente, dopo aver divorziato nel 1983 e aver perso parte delle sue fortune, Lucas non aveva alcuna intenzione di ritornare a lavorare sulla saga, e cancellò ufficiosamente i vari episodi seriali e la seconda trilogia, sequel a quella appena terminata. I prequel Nonostante ciò, i prequel continuarono ad affascinarlo. Dopo che Guerre stellari ebbe riacquistato popolarità grazie ai fumetti e ai romanzi, Lucas vide che esisteva ancora un ampio spettro di fan e, vedendo come le tecniche digitali si erano raffinate, prese in considerazione l'idea di tornare a dirigere. Nel 1993 annunciò ufficialmente che avrebbe allargato la saga con i prequel. Iniziò a progettare la trama e i vari intrecci narrativi, che ora prevedevano Anakin Skywalker come protagonista della storia, e non Obi-Wan Kenobi, e una svolta più tragica, riguardante la sua trasformazione in essere malvagio, partendo dall'infanzia di Anakin fino alla sua morte. Nel 1994, Lucas iniziò a scrivere la sceneggiatura del primo prequel, provvisoriamente intitolato Episode I: The Beginning.Informazioni tratte dal documentario The Beginning, presente nel DVD de Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, 2001 Progettò, inoltre, di scrivere i tre film in un unico periodo, ma abbandonò l'idea, vedendo che il processo creativo e di scrittura si protraeva più a lungo di quanto non avesse immaginato, e di lasciarli dirigere ad altri, cosa che poi non fece. Nel 1999 si mise al lavoro su Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni.Lucas ingaggiò Jonathan Hales, uno degli sceneggiatori di Le avventure del giovane Indiana Jones, per ripulire le sue bozze. Insicuro del titolo da dare al film, Lucas lo ribattezzò scherzosamente "La grande avventura di Jar Jar". Varie idee per la guerra dei cloni vennero prese in considerazione. Al tempo della trilogia originale, Lucas aveva avuto diverse idee per questo conflitto: ne L'Impero colpisce ancora, per esempio, Lando sarebbe dovuto essere uno degli abitanti proveniente dal pianeta dei cloni che causò la guerra. Lucas iniziò a lavorare su Episodio III, ancora prima che L'attacco dei cloni uscisse nei cinema, comunicando agli artisti concettuali di ideare sette nuovi pianeti, sui quali si sarebbero combattute le guerre dei cloni. Le varie scene sarebbero poi state assemblate insieme per creare un montaggio delle battaglie, che avrebbero costituito l'inizio del film. Successivamente, il regista riorganizzò l'incipit, assieme a parte della trama. La seconda versione della sceneggiatura fu scritta da Lucas nel 2003, con l'aiuto di Tom Stoppard. Dopo aver completato le riprese nello stesso anno, il regista cambiò radicalmente le motivazioni per cui Anakin cede al Lato Oscuro: questo processo di riscrittura venne accompagnato da un altro periodo di riprese, nel 2004. La saga in 3D Alla ShoWest convention nel 2005, George Lucas affermò di essere intenzionato a ri-distribuire i sei film nel nuovo formato 3D, partendo con Una nuova speranza nel 2007. Nel gennaio 2007, invece, la Lucasfilm ha affermato sul sito ufficiale della saga che "Non ci sono ancora dei piani definiti per la distribuzione della saga in 3D". Alla Celebration Europe nel luglio del 2007, Rick McCallum ha confermato che "La Lucasfilm sta progettando di convertire tutti e sei i film in 3D ma sta ancora aspettando che le compagnie addette sviluppino questa tecnologia in modo da abbassare i costi e renderlo accessibile a tutti". Recentemente, Lucas ha annunciato ufficialmente di aver iniziato a lavorare alla rimasterizzazione in 3D dell'intera saga, che verrà riproposta nei cinema nel corso dei prossimi anni. Durante una intervista all''Associated Press'', il regista ha però chiarito che il processo sarà laborioso e complesso: Stiamo cercando di farlo. Abbiamo già lavorato a qualche parte, con una compagnia che qualche anno fa stava sviluppando una tecnologia per convertire i film tradizionali in digitale a tre dimensioni. Il sistema funziona molto bene, ma non è molto semplice a livello pratico. Quindi quello a cui stiamo lavorando da allora è sviluppare un metodo pratico per applicare questo sistema: è una sfida tecnologica. Ci sono comunque degli indizi anche per un'edizione definitiva dell'intera saga di Guerre stellari nel prossimo formato di nuova generazione. Un segno di questa probabile nuova uscita è dato da una clip che mostra una scena de La minaccia fantasma, nella quale Yoda non è più un pupazzo bensì realizzato in grafica computerizzata. Il 10 febbraio 2012 è uscito, negli Stati Uniti d'America e nel resto del mondo, il primo capitolo della saga in ordine cronologico della trama in 3D,ovvero Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma. Edizioni home video La saga di Guerre stellari è stata distribuita in vari formati video, a partire dagli anni '80. La maggior parte di queste uscite presentava svariate modifiche, attuate dallo stesso Lucas per rendere i film più vicini alla sua visione. Per quanto riguarda la nuova trilogia, se de La minaccia fantasma e L'attacco dei cloni è stata creata la versione in VHS e DVD, de La vendetta dei Sith, al contrario, è stato distribuito solo il formato DVD (la versione in VHS è stata messa in vendita solamente in Australia e nel Regno Unito). La nuova trilogia, insieme alla trilogia originale, è stata inoltre ri-edita in due cofanetti, uno per ogni trilogia, in vendita negli Stati Uniti a partire dal 4 novembre 2008. I DVD all'interno, però, non contengono bonus inediti o materiale aggiuntivo rispetto all'edizione 2006. VHS e Laserdisc Alla fine degli anni settanta l'home video non era un fenomeno dilagante: poche erano le pellicole che venivano distribuite in un successivo momento a quello nei cinema. Le VHS di Guerre stellari, quindi, videro la luce solo nel 1980, quando il formato prese piede. Nel corso degli anni diverse versioni in VHS della trilogia sono state distribuite: nel 1991, nel 1994 (con una traccia sonora rimasterizzata) e nel 1995, l'ultima distribuita prima dell'avvento delle edizioni speciali. Preceduta dallo slogan "Ora o mai più", in riferimento al periodo limitato durante il quale veniva venduta, era a tutti gli effetti la versione in VHS dei laserdisc distribuiti qualche anno prima. Nel 1993, infatti, venne pubblicato il cofanetto laserdisc La trilogia di Guerre stellari: La collezione definitiva, che conteneva la trilogia originale, in widescreen, rimasterizzata con il sistema THX, commenti audio, diversi contenuti speciali e una copia del libro George Lucas: The Creative Impulse. A causa di limitazioni tecniche, le versioni in laserdisc di Guerre stellari e L'Impero colpisce ancora sono state compresse, in modo che rientrassero nel tempo di due ore. Ad oggi, non esistono sul mercato versioni dei film in VHS. Edizioni speciali 1997 Nel 1997, la trilogia originale fu rimasterizzata e ridistribuita nei cinema (a poche settimane di distanza l'uno dall'altro, a partire da gennaio), e successivamente in VHS, sotto il nome di Edizioni speciali. Oltre alla pulizia dei negativi, Lucas aggiunse e modificò delle scene, in modo da far diventare i film come aveva progettato. Molti dei cambiamenti consistevano in aggiunte digitali, come l'ampliamento degli ambienti, l'aumento di personaggi sullo sfondo o la pulizia degli sfondi. Seppur di minor conto, hanno suscitato diversi malcontenti tra gli appassionati: il più famoso, che generò diversi siti di protesta, è presente in Una nuova speranza: Ian è stato rintracciato da un cacciatore di taglie, di nome Greedo, e sta contrattando la sua libertà. Nella versione originale Ian spara al cacciatore di taglie, uccidendolo, mentre in quella modificata, poco prima che Ian spari, Greedo tenta di ucciderlo, ma fallisce. La scena, per certi versi, cambia il carattere di Ian Solo, in quanto, se nella prima versione il personaggio risulta quasi cattivo e ambiguo, nella seconda il suo gesto appare come un'azione di autodifesa. Anche la scena in cui Ian Solo incontra Jabba the Hutt allo spazioporto, calpestandogli la coda senza che questo osi protestare, non coincide con la caratterizzazione di Jabba, poco disposto a ricevere qualunque offesa. Questi cambiamenti non sono stati ben accolti dai fan, che preferiscono le versioni originali dei film. DVD Edizione 2004 Nel 2004, grazie ad un lungo lavoro, effettuato dalla compagnia Lowry Digital Images, di pulizia delle immagini e delle tracce sonore, la trilogia originale venne distribuita in tutto il mondo. Il cofanetto, uscito il 21 settembre 2004, comprendeva quattro dischi: i tre film e un disco bonus, con vari contenuti speciali. Lucas ha voluto modificare ancora una volta i film, cercando di creare continuità con i prequel. Uno dei cambiamenti più evidenti è quello presente nella scena d'introduzione di Palpatine in L'Impero colpisce ancora: durante la produzione de La vendetta dei Sith Ian McDarmid ha girato la scena, nella quale impersonava l'Imperatore. Alcuni dialoghi tra Fener e Palpatine, sono stati cambiati per aderire alle vicende dei prequel. Un'altra scena che ha subito una pesante modifica e ha creato malumori è stata l'inquadratura finale de Il ritorno del Jedi, dove gli spiriti guida di Anakin, Yoda e Obi-Wan appaiono insieme. L'attore originale che interpretava Anakin (Sebastian Shaw) è stato sostituito con un filmato d'archivio di Hayden Christensen. Anche Una nuova speranza ha subito dei lievi ritocchi: la scena dello scontro tra Ian Solo e il cacciatore di taglie Greedo è stata nuovamente modificata: in questa versione i due sparano quasi simultaneamente (Greedo, infatti, fa partire il colpo per primo). Inoltre, la mano di Ian è visibile, così come il blaster che impugna. Secondo la LucasFilm, le edizioni speciali del 2004 sono le versioni canoniche della trilogia. Edizione 2000 Nel 2005, il cofanetto edito l'anno precedente venne ridistribuito sotto nuova veste: con una grafica dorata e senza il quarto disco bonus. Questa operazione fu fatta per rendere più appetibili i cofanetti anche ai non appassionati della saga. In Italia la grafica rappresenta la locandina del primo film. Edizione 2006 Il 12 settembre, 2006, la trilogia originale venne riedita per un periodo limitato (fino al 31 dicembre, 2006). Ogni film (Episodi IV, V'' e ''VI) è presentato in un set da due dischi, contenenti la versione del 2004 e quella inalterata. L'unico contenuto speciale, presente in tutti e tre i film, è un trailer e il demo del videogioco Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Le versioni inalterate del film provenivano dai master dell'edizione in laserdisc del 1993, in quanto Lucas ha preferito non utilizzare i negativi originali. I loghi dei titoli all'inizio dei film presenti nella vecchia versione non sono stati tradotti in italiano come nelle VHS, ma lasciati in lingua originale sottotitolati. Blu-ray Disc Nell'agosto del 2010, George Lucas annunciò la riedizione della saga in Blu-ray, prevista per l'autunno 2011 e contenente materiale inedito, come scene eliminate, interviste e documentari. L'esalogia in Blu-ray è stata distribuita anche in Italia dal 13 settembre 2011 in tre cofanetti: uno contenente la trilogia originale, un altro la trilogia prequel ed infine uno con l'esalogia intera, più tre Blu-ray di contenuti speciali. Categoria:Lista film